Prophecy
by anya9
Summary: Chapter 8! Set at start of Season 7. Giles discovers a prophecy conserning Spike and Buffy. Will Buffy finally addmit her love for Spike? R
1. Chapter 1

Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss and UPN.

Distribution: Ask for permission first and let me know where it's going.

Feedback: Please review and let me know what you think.

Sorry about the lyrics in the first chapter being hard to read because they're not in italics. I've been having trouble with my computer and the documents won't upload properly. Hopefully this problem is fixed now.

AN: At the moment I'm writing 3 fics at the same time. I know I shouldn't, but when I get a new idea I have to write it down before I forget it. Autumn Break starts next week so I should have lots of time.

The song I used in this chapter is "Lost Without You" written and performed by Delta Goodrem. Those of you who watch the Australian soap "Neighbours" would know her as Nina Tucker. She has an amazing voice and the lyrics are perfect for this fic. I really recommend that you download this song and listen to it while you read because it makes it so much better.

Chapter 1

Buffy stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. It had been three months since Willow had gone crazy with the witchcraft and nearly ended the world. Three months since Spike had left.

Her hair had grown and it now hung half way between her shoulders and elbows. 'Spike had liked it this way,' Buffy thought to herself sadly, as she ran her hand through it. 'No, I shouldn't be thinking about him,' she told herself. But she couldn't help it.

She knew he had left because of what had happened that night in her bathroom. And she knew it was mostly her fault. She had hurt him a lot, leading him on, then breaking his heart over and over again. But that night something had snapped in him.

She realized now that he had just been desperately trying to hold onto what he thought they had together. She had tried to hate him. She knew she should hate him for what he had tried to do. But she couldn't. She knew that she had done far worse to him.

'Probably should get out on patrol,' she thought, and she sighed. She grabbed her coat from her bed and headed for the door.

"Dawn?" she called, as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going patrolling. You wanna come with?"

Dawn walked out of the living room. "No, I'm still a little sore from last night," she said.

"Okay," Buffy said, as she opened the front door. "Don't stay up too late. I'll be back later." She shut the door behind her and headed for the cemetery.

Buffy had been taking Dawn patrolling for the past few months and she had to admit that she was pretty good. She didn't have Slayer strength or healing, but she managed to kill the demons with hardly any help at all.

Buffy stopped suddenly and looked around. She hadn't really noticed where she was heading and she now found herself in Spike's cemetery. She looked over at the dark crypt and sighed. She knew she would end up here. She always ended up here.

She walked up to the crypt and opened the door slowly. It was dark and silent inside, like it always was. As she stepped inside she could smell the faint scent of cigarettes. It smelled of him.

She headed straight for the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder. Spike had fixed the lower level after she had blown it up. Except for the charred walls and floor, it pretty much looked the same as it did before.

She looked over at the bed in the far corner and saw Spike's leather duster lying on the bed where she had left it.

After Spike had left it at her house, she had kept it in her closet. But whenever she opened the door she would see it and it would remind her of him. So she had taken it to his crypt and left it on his bed.

She reached down and touched the leather softly with her finger tips. She wished he was here so she could tell him that she was sorry for everything she had done to him.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_You might say a little righteous and to proud_

_I just wanna find a way to compromise_

_Because I believe that we can work things out_

Buffy picked up the duster and brought it to her face. She inhaled deeply, smiling as she smelled the scent of cigarettes, leather and something she just couldn't place. It was his scent.

_I thought I had all the answers_

_Never  giving in_

_But baby since you've gone_

_I admit that I was wrong_

She slowly pulled it on, slipping her arms through the sleeves, and pulled it tightly around herself.

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'd never be together_

_And we end it with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you_

She sat down on the edge of the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the way he would look at her, his eyes full of love.

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_I'm lost without you_

She missed him so much. She missed the way he would look at her when she walked in the room. She missed the way he would call her pet and luv, even though she had told him not to.

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

She pulled her legs up onto the bed and curled up against the soft pillows, as the memories of all the times they had spent together down there flooded her. She pulled the duster tightly around her knees, as the tears started to fall.

_Oh my bed's so cold and I_

_I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right_

_No I'm not to proud to say_

She remembered that they had actually spent more time on the floor than in the bed. They never seemed to be able to make it that far.

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'd never be together_

_And we end it with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you_

She buried her face in the pillows and she could picture him beside her, his arms wrapped around her, his face in her hair.

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_I'm lost without you_

She could almost feel his arms around her, but when she lifted her haid she was alone. The tears fell harder.

_If I could only hold you now_

_Make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'd never be together_

_And we end it with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you_

She felt so lost, lying alone on the bed in the dark crypt. He could always make her feel safe and loved.

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_I'm lost without you're love_

As her eyes drifted shut she finally admitted what she had been to scared and stubborn to admit to herself.

"I love you, Spike," she whispered and she fell asleep.

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

***

Spike stood outside his crypt and sighed. It had been three months since he'd been there and he was hoping that everything was still there.

He opened the door and looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw that everything was the same as he'd left it. He headed for the trapdoor.

Halfway down the ladder he froze. He could sense someone down there. He slowly lowered himself to the flood and looked around. The crypt was dark, but he could make out a dark shape on the bed. He slowly crept towards it, and gasped when he saw who it was.

Buffy was curled up, sound asleep on his bed with his duster wrapped tightly around her small body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

As the shock finally settled, he crept over to the side of the bed

'She's more beautiful than ever,' he thought to himself.

He smiled when he noticed that her hair was longer. 'Just the way I like it,' he thought, as he reached up and brushed a lose hair from her face.

He froze suddenly when she stirred. He didn't know whether he should stay or run. She obviously missed him, because she was here, sleeping in his bed with his duster on, but he had no idea what her reaction would be like.

Spike jumped when he heard her mumble.

"Spike..." she mumbled.

"Yeah pet," Spike said softly. "It's me."

Buffy's eyes shot open and she stared at him in shock.

Please review and let me know what you think. They make me write so much faster. I'll give you a cookie if you do;)


	2. Chapter 2

Prophecy

Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent me.

Giles stood behind the counter to in the Magic Box, unpacking the stock that had arrived that day. The shop had been renovated after he had taken Willow to a wicca coven in England, and the only thing that had to be done was to restock the shelves.

He was staying late that night because he was hoping to reopen the next day, but since Anya had disappeared with Xander two days ago, he doubted that he could get the shop ready in time. He had been hoping that Anya would be back by now. She and Xander had left a note saying that they were going away for a few days to sort something out and told him not to worry.

Giles sighed as he looked around the cluttered shop. Boxes that still needed to be unpacked were stacked everywhere and with no help he would have no chance of finishing tonight.

'Maybe I should leave this until Anya gets back,' Giles thought to himself. He put the half-open box he had been holding on the table thinking he might get Buffy and Dawn to help him until Anya returned.

He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Halfway there he suddenly tripped over a box lying on the floor. Curiously he picked it up and looked at it, noticing that the post mark said London.

'Strange, we don't have suppliers in London,' he thought to himself.

He ripped the packing tape of and a large, very old looking book fell out. He carefully picked it up and looked at the front cover. On it was a large picture of an orb, but the strange thing about it was that it was glowing.

He lifted the cover open and a small piece of paper fell out. He bent down and picked it up.

                                    _Thought this might be of use to you and your Slayer._

_                                    The script is written in Klandashah._

_                                    Quentin Travers._

"Quentin?" Giles said in surprise. This was the first time the Council had sent him something before. Giles pulled his coat on and headed out the door, locking it behind him.

'This is going to be another long night,' he thought to himself as he headed to his apartment, wanting to study the book further.

***

"Spike?" Buffy whispered, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah, pet," Spike said softly.

Buffy suddenly jumped up and scrambled off the bed. She stood shakily on the other side, staring at him in shock and disbelief, not knowing if this was a dream or if he was really standing in front of her.

"Spike," Buffy whispered again. "It's you."

"Yeah," Spike said.

"You're here," Buffy said.

Spike nodded.

"Where have you been?" Buffy asked.

"I had something to take care of," Spike said, looking down.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, then Buffy broke it.

"Why did you go?"

"Because I had to," Spike told her. "I couldn't be around you. Not after… I had to fix it."

"Spike, I understand why you did…what you did," Buffy said. "That night was crazy for us both. And I know it's my fault that all this happened."

"No, it wasn't your fault," Spike said.

"Yes, it was. I know I lead you on. I hurt you more times than I can count. I-"

"It still doesn't make it your fault, Buffy," Spike interrupted. "You didn't make me try to… I did that. And I wish more than anything that I could take it back. I wanted to make you love me. The way I love you."

Buffy looked down, suddenly uncomfortable. "I should probably go," she said. "Dawn's probably still up waiting for me."

"Yeah," Spike agreed. "How is she?"

"She's good," Buffy told him. She'll be happy to know that you're back. She missed you."

"She did?" Spike asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Buffy walked past him and headed for the stairs.

"I'll go if you want me to," Spike called out suddenly.

Buffy turned around and stared at him.

"If you don't want me here, I'll go."

"No," Buffy said. "You don't have to go."

"Thanks," Spike said softly.

"You're welcome," Buffy said. She climbed up the ladder, leaving a stunned Spike behind.

Please review and let me know what you think. Everyone seems to like chocolate chip cookies, so you get a chocolate chip cookie if you review.


	3. Chapter 3

Prophecy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Distribution: Just ask and let me know where it's going.  
  
AN: Autumn break has started so I should be able to update every few days now.  
Giles sat at the table in the Magic Box the next morning, studying the ancient text he had been sent by the Council. He had been up nearly all night trying to decipher it, and what he had deciphered didn't make any sense. It mentioned two people coming together to create the means to destroy the evil. It didn't make sense and he wasn't sure he had translated it right.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and Giles jumped up in shock. It was still early and he hadn't even opened the shop for business yet. He looked up and saw Xander and Anya walking towards him with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Giles!" Anya exclaimed, giving him a hug. She pulled back and looked at him. "Why isn't the shop opened yet. You should be making money."  
  
"Well, it is a bit early, Anya," Giles told her, smiling.  
  
"Oh, it's never too early to be making money," Anya said, as she walked behind the counter and opened the cash register.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Giles asked Xander, as Anya counted the money.  
  
"Well, it's kinda something I want to tell everyone together," Xander told him.  
  
"It's so exciting!" Anya exclaimed happily. "Xander, go get Buffy and Dawn. I wanna tell them now."  
  
"Yes, perhaps you should get Buffy and Dawn," Giles told Xander. "I have something to show you all too."  
  
"Okay. Be back soon," Xander said, as he headed for the door.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was woken suddenly by a loud ringing coming from the hall downstairs. She groaned when she realized it was the door bell, meaning that she would have to get up to answer it. She got up, grabbed her robe and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Hold on," she called, as she unlocked the door. She opened it and saw Xander standing on the steps.  
  
"Oh, my God. Xander!" Buffy exclaimed, stepping forward to give him a hug.  
  
"Need.oxygen." Xander gasped.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," Buffy said pulling back. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Well that's why I'm here, but it's kind of a surprise," he told her. "Anya sent me over here to get you and Dawn."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly dressed to go out," Buffy said gesturing at her Yummy Sushi pajamas and robe. "Just give me a sec to change and get Dawn up."  
  
"Hey Xander," Dawn said, as she descended the stairs to meet him.  
  
"Hey, Danwster." Xander gave her a hug.  
  
"You left without any warning," Dawn said indignantly, pulling back suddenly and hitting him across the arm. "You didn't even tell us where you were going or why."  
  
"There was just something Anya and I had to do, Dawn," Xander told her.  
  
"I'm ready," Buffy interrupted, meeting them in the hall. "You ready to go, Dawn?"  
  
"Sure," Dawn answered.  
  
Buffy opened the door and they headed out.  
  
***  
  
"Oooh, they're here!" Anya exclaimed, as Buffy, Dawn and Xander entered the magic shop.  
  
"Yes, Anya, I can see that," Giles said annoyed.  
  
"So what's going on?" Buffy asked them, as they all sat around the table. "Where were you guys?"  
  
"We eloped!" Anya squealed happily, throwing her arms around Xander's neck.  
  
"Anya." Xander said, annoyed that she had just blurted it out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Anya said. "But I've been holding that in all morning and I just had to tell them."  
  
Xander looked nervously around at his friends. They all sat with their mouths open in shock.  
  
"Well.I think that was the last thing we were expecting," Buffy said finally.  
  
"Uh huh." Dawn said, still a little shocked.  
  
"Look at my ring," Anya said, thrusting her hand into the centre of the table. "It's only a very cheap one, but Xander's gonna buy me a bigger and more expensive one when we have the second ceremony."  
  
"Second ceremony?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes," Anya said happily. "We want to have another ceremony so everyone can see us getting married."  
  
"And this time we're gonna put a spell around the church so only people with invitations can get in. And that means no more demons pretending to be me from the future," Xander told them.  
  
"Xander, you married a Vengence demon?" Giles asked him, suddenly remembering Anya's recent change.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly true," Xander said.  
  
"Xander proposed to me again after Willow went crazy with the magick. He said he couldn't live without me. It was all very romantic. When I accepted I realized that I couldn't watch him get old and wrinkly while I stayed young, so I went to D'Hoffryn and asked him to turn me back into a human again."  
  
"Then we went to Las Vegas and got married," Xander finished.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I know," Anya said, smiling happily at Xander.  
  
"So, what was it like?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The wedding wasn't very good," Anya told them. "There weren't any presents for us and the whole place smelled of old cheese. But the hotel was nice. We stayed up all night having-"  
  
"Anya!"Xander interrupted. "I don't think they need to know about those little details."  
  
"I agree," Buffy said.  
  
"So, what's been going on here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nothing much," Buffy said. "It's been really quiet."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," Giles said suddenly. "I was sent this last night." He held out the book for everyone to see. "Our friend Quentin Travers sent it to me."  
  
"Quentin?" Buffy said in surprise. "Since when does he send us books?"  
  
"Never, usually. And I'm not entirely sure what his motives are."  
  
"So what's in the book?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's a prophecy," Giles started.  
  
"Another prophecy?" Buffy groaned.  
  
"Yes, well I'm not sure what it entails, but it seems that there is evil coming to Sunnydale."  
  
"Great," Buffy said. "This is just what I need."  
  
"I haven't managed to decipher the text yet. It has been very difficult so far."  
  
"What language is it written in?" Anya asked.  
  
"Klandashah," Giles told her.  
  
"Oh, I can read some of that," Anya said. "I could help you."  
  
"Well, that would be very useful, Anya," Giles said, smiling at her.  
  
"So, should I patrol tonight?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"Yes," Giles told her. But if there is indeed a new evil in Sunnydale you should be very careful."  
  
***  
Review and let me know what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Prophecy

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss, UPN and ME.

Feedback: Review and let me know what you think.

Buffy walked slowly through the cemetery, looking around for any sings of movement. It was almost dawn and she had yet to find something to slay.

She had been unable to sleep all night and this was the third patrol for the night. All she could think about was Spike.

All Summer she had been hoping that he would come back and now that he had finally returned, it was only making things more complicated.

Buffy jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed that someone had been following her. She spun around, ready to attack, but relaxed when she saw it was just Spike.

"God, Spike! Why do you have to do that?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Do what?" Spike asked.

"Sneak up on people. I mean I know you're a vampire and all, but…" She paused suddenly when she noticed a strange look on Spike's face. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing," Spike said quickly. "So, what are you doing out so late? Or should I say early," he asked, changing the subject.

"Couldn't sleep," Buffy answered with a shrug. "Thought I could tire myself out with a little slayage, but so such luck."

"Yeah, it's been really quiet tonight."

There was an awkward silence and Buffy looked down at her shoes, suddenly nervous.

"Why did you go?" she finally asked, without looking up at him.

"I told you. Because I had to," Spike answered softly.

"No you didn't," Buffy said sincerely, looking up at him.

"Yes, I did," Spike said firmly. "I tried to hurt you. I couldn't stay after that."

"It was my fault." Spike opened his mouth to protest, but Buffy held her hand up to stop him. "Don't," she told him. "It was my fault. Everything that happened…" She paused. "My life was so screwed up and I took it all out on you. You didn't deserve it…everything that I did to you…" She stopped and looked down, trying to hide the tears that now filled her eyes.

"Hey," Spike said softly, as he reached up and gently cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You don't need to be sorry. I don't blame you for anything."

He saw the tears fall from her eyes and couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms.

Buffy stiffened at first, but she soon relaxed into his embrace.

After a few moments, when the tears had subsided, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, a little embarrassed, as she wiped the remaining tears away. "You've been back for what, two days, and I'm already crying on your shoulder."

"Not complaining here," Spike said, smiling.

"I'd better go," Buffy said, pulling away from him completely. "You should probably go too. It's almost sunrise."

"Yeah," Spike agreed, looking down.

"Thanks," Buffy said, quietly.

"For what?"

For being here." She turned around and headed for the gates.

Spike looked up at her. "You're welcome," he said softly, as he watched her walk away.

***

Giles and Anya sat across from each other at the table in the Magic Box, both with piles of books in front of them. They were trying to decipher the prophecy, but they weren't having much luck in understanding it.

Anya slammed her book shut and sighed in frustration. "This is hopeless," she said. "I can read some Klandashah, but this is not making any sense."

"I agree," Giles sighed, as he removed his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt. "We'll just have to keep trying."

The bell sounded from the front of the shop and Xander walked in.

"Hey," he said, heading over to Anya. "How's my beautiful wife?"

"Tired," Anya sighed.

"You still working on this?" he asked, gesturing to the piles of books on the table.

"Yeah," Anya said. "And getting no where."

"Well, what have you got so far?" Xander asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"This part here…" Anya said, gesturing to the text. "…this says that a an old power is going to rise in Sunnydale…big surprise there," she said sarcastically. "And it mentions the joining of two to create the means to destroy the evil. But we have no idea who or what the two are."

"Can't the Council give you some help. I mean, they were the ones who sent the book to you in the first place."

"I have been unable to reach Quentin and the rest of the Council aren't helping," Giles said. "I did have a book though. I borrowed it from the Council last summer when I was in England. It has some information on this particular language. But I lent it out to Spike, who said he needed it to help a friend. And now he has disappeared."

"Clem said he left in a hurry," Xander said. "He didn't even take anything with him. The book's probably still in his crypt."

"That's possible," Giles said. "Do you mind-"

"Yeah, I'll go," Xander said, getting up. "I'm not gonna be any help here with the research."

"Thank you, Xander," Giles said gratefully.

Xander gave Anya a quick kiss and headed for the front door.

***

Xander walked quickly to Spike's crypt. He knew that Spike was gone, but he still didn't like going there.

As the crypt came into his view he notices someone standing just outside. He crept closer and hid behind a tree. The man in front of the crypt turned and Xander's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw who it was.

Spike was standing by the door, smoking a cigarette. A small breeze shifted the leaves and Xander saw the sun rays dancing across his face. There was no smoke anywhere.

Xander continued to watch as Spike flicked the cigarette butt  on the grass and put it out with his boot. He ran his hands through his hair and stepped back into the crypt, closing the door behind him.

"What the Hell?" Xander said, completely shocked.

Review and let me know what you think. They make me write faster. I'll give you a cookie if you do;)


	5. Chapter 5

Prophecy

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss, UPN and ME.

Feedback: Please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys. I'm feeling very generous today, so cookies for everyone!!!

Spike stood outside his crypt, thinking about what had happened with Buffy, as he smoked a cigarette. Buffy's reaction had been the opposite to what he had been expecting. He had expected to be dust by now…if he was still a vampire.

He sighed as he thought over everything he'd been through in the past three months. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he had gone to see that demon. But this wasn't it.

He had been hoping to get his soul back, so he could be good enough for Buffy's love. He had asked the demon to give her what she deserved. And this was obviously it.

Spike flicked the cigarette onto the grass and put it out with his boot. He ran his hands through his hair and stepped back into his crypt, closing the door behind him.

He was just settling into his chair to watch Passions, when he heard the door slam against the wall.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Xander demanded, stopping in front of Spike.

Spike sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Whelp?" he asked.

"I asked you a question, Spike. And I want an answer."

"What do you mean, "what's going on here?"

"I saw you just now. Outside. In the sunlight. Why aren't you dust right now?"

Spike got up and started towards the trapdoor to the bottom level of the crypt. "Look, I really don't wanna get into this with you right now," he said. "I don't have time."

"Well you're gonna make time for this," Xander said, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "You know, you have some nerve showing your face around here after what you did to Buffy."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Whelp," Spike said, yanking his shoulder out of Xander's grasp.

"Oh, I think I do," Xander said angrily. "You tried to rape her."

"So she told you, did she?" Spike asked. "Did she tell you I stopped."

"She stopped you!"

"Yeah, and I could've tried again. But I didn't. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her too much to do that to her," Spike said softly. "I regret it more that anything I've ever done."

"You're evil. Vampires don't feel regret."

"Are you daft or something," Spike said in surprise. "You just saw me outside. I'm not a vampire anymore. I would've thought even you could figure that out by now."

"You're not a vampire?" Xander asked in surprise. "But…how?"

Spike sighed, deciding he might as well tell him everything. He would probably find out anyway.

"I went to see a demon in Africa," he started. "He can grant wishes…give you anything you want. But not before he puts you through some bloody painful trials. I wanted my soul."

"What?!" Xander asked in shock. "You _wanted_ your soul?"

"Yeah." He walked over to the small bar at the back of the crypt and got out a bottle of Bourbon. "Bloody stupid, it was. But I had to do something to make sure I'd never hurt Buffy again. I wanted to be good enough for her. I passed the trials he put me through and he granted my wish. You know the saying, "be careful what you wish for". Should've bloody chosen my words a bit more carefully. I asked him to make me what I was so I could give Buffy what she deserves…and he made me human."

Xander stared at Spike and, for the first time, he noticed the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "Youre breathing," he pointed out in surprise.

"Yeah well, that would come with being made human," Spike said, smirking as he pulled out some shot glasses.

"And you have a soul?" Xander asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence, as Xander absorbed everything.

"So I made you speechless for once?" Spike said with a smirk.

"I think I need one of those," Xander said, gesturing to the shot glasses.

Spike poured two glasses and handed one to Xander, when he approached the bar.

"So, does Buffy know you're here?" He coughed a bit as he slammed the burning liquid down his throat

"Yeah, she knows."

"Does she know you're human now?"

"No, and it's gonna stay that way. For now at least. I'm not ready for her to know, so don't you go telling her."

"Okay," Xander said, a little confused.

"So why are you here anyway?" Spike asked.

"Oh, Giles need a book and he said he lent it to you," Xander answered.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," Spike said. He walked over to the chest next to his chair and lifted the lid. He took out a book and handed it to Xander.

"Well, I'll be going now," Xander said as he headed towards the door and opened it. He paused in the doorway for a second, then turned around. "Just so you know, I still hate you," he said.

"Yeah, feelings mutual, whelp," Spike said, smirking.

Xander stepped out and shut the door behind him.

***

I know it's really short, but I promise the next one will be longer. It should be up by tomorrow.

Please Review and let me know what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do;)


	6. Chapter 6

Prophecy

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss, UPN and ME.

Feedback: I love getting your reviews. They make me write faster.

As Xander headed back to the Magic Box he debated on whether to tell anyone about Spike. He still couldn't believe what he had seen and he knew that keeping a secret as big as this was going to be very difficult. As he stood outside the shop he decided to keep it to himself for now and try not to let it slip that Spike was now human, unless he had to.

The bell jingled as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Xander. You have the book?" Giles asked, from the table.

"Yeah," Xander said, as he approached the table. He handed the book to Giles and sat down next to Anya. "So, anything new?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping this book will shed some light to what this prophecy means." Giles answered, as he opened the book.

After nearly an hour, they had been able to translate a lot of the text, but they still didn't know what it all meant.

"What does all this mean?" Anya asked Giles, as she looked over the notes they had made.

"I'm not sure. This part here," he said, gesturing. "It mentions something about the First Evil. I'm not entirely sure what that is, but it's coming soon. And this part says that two…warriors, I think… will join together to create the means to destroy the First Evil."

"So, we just have to find these warriors, then," Xander said.

"It's not that simple," Giles said. "I have no idea who these warriors are. And without any clues we have very little hope in finding them."

Just then, the bell on the front door rang and Buffy stepped into the store.

"Hey, guys," she said heading over to them. "Have you found out anything about this prophecy yet?"

"A little, yes," Giles answered.

"So what new evil Am I going to have to fight now?"

"We're not entirely sure yet. We still have to finish deciphering this text."

"Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Xander asked suddenly.

"Sure," Buffy said, a little confused.

They both got up and headed for the training room. Xander shut the door behind them and turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell us that Spike was back?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"What?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"I've just been at Spike's crypt. He's back and you knew about it."

"Well I only just found out the other night," Buffy said. "And after what happened between us, I didn't want to tell you. You probably would have staked him or something." Buffy paused. "You didn't stake him did you?"

"No, I didn't stake him," Xander said. "Wouldn't have been much use anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Xander said quickly, realizing he had nearly slipped up.

"Xander, you're not telling me everything," Buffy said accusingly.

"What's there to tell."

"You tell me."

"Look, I can't tell you," Xander sighed, knowing that she knew there was something going on. "It's not my place to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked, starting to get worried. "Did something happen? Tell me!"

"I can't," Xander said regretfully. "You'll just have to ask Spike."

Xander quickly walked over to the door, and opened it. "Don't tell him I talked to you. I promised him I wouldn't say anything." He walked out, leaving a very confused Buffy behind.

***

Buffy walked slowly through the cemetery towards Spike's crypt. She had to find out what Xander was talking about. She couldn't help but feel a little worried.

As she stepped up to his door, she paused, not sure if she should knock. 'Why change tradition,' she thought to herself and she pushed the door open roughly.

"Spike?" she called out. There was no answer. She walked to the trapdoor and climbed down, thinking that he might be asleep. "Spike?" she called out again, as her feet hit the floor.

She looked around and saw that the bed was empty.

"Looking for something, pet," Spike said from behind her.

Buffy jumped  in shock. "Spike!" she said angrily, hitting him across the chest. "I told you not to do that."

"Couldn't resist," Spike said with a smirk. "So, is there anything you wanted?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, looking at him. "I talked to Xander."

Spike's breath caught in his throat and he suddenly started choking.

"Spike? Are you ok?" Buffy asked, watching as he bent over, trying to control his breathing. After a few minutes of coughing, he was finally able to catch his breath. He stood up straight again and stared at her in shock.

"What did he tell you?" he asked nervously.

"Well, nothing actually. But I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. He said if I wanted to find out, I should come and ask you myself."

"So he didn't tell you anything?"

"Spike, what's going on?" Buffy demanded. "I know there's something you're keeping from me. I can tell when you're lying."

Spike stood silently, debating on whether he should tell her or not. He wasn't sure how she would react. He had once told Riley that she liked a little monster in her man and it that was true she might not be interested in him, now that he wasn't a vampire anymore. But he had only told him that to annoy the hell out of him.

Finally he looked up at her. He needed to tell her. She would probably find out anyway. She could run into him in the daylight somewhere and he would have no excuses. That was if Xander didn't already tell her. 'Stupid whelp', he thought. 'Can't keep his bloody trap shut.'

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Buffy asked. "Or am I gonna have to go back to Xander and force him to tell me. Either way, I'm gonna find out."

Spike grabbed her hand suddenly, and pulled her toward the stairs.

"Spike?! What are you doing?" Buffy asked, trying to pull her hand from his.

"I have to show you something," he said, pulling her up the stairs.

They reached the top level of the crypt and he took her over to the door. He paused, suddenly nervous.

"Spike, what's going on," Buffy demanded.

Spike opened the door. He stepped outside and held his breath as he stepped out into the sunlight, pulling Buffy along with him.

Buffy stared at him in shock. Spike was standing in a bright patch of sunlight with no sign of smoke anywhere. She suddenly felt very faint and fell to the ground.

"Buffy?" Spike said anxiously. "Are you okay." He knelt beside her.

Buffy stared at him, finding it hard to breathe. She reached up and touched his face with her finger tips. Spike closed his eyes for a second and leaned into her touch. She felt the warmth of his skin and suddenly pulled her hand back as if she had been shocked.

Spike opened his eyes and saw the tears welling in her eyes. "How?" she asked, as a tear slipped down her face.

"It's a long story," Spike sighed.

***

Please review and let me know what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do. Ohh and brownies too!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Prophecy

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss, UPN, and ME.

Feedback: Thank you all so much for the reviews you guys sent me.

Buffy and Spike sat together under a large, shady tree that stood in front of Spike's crypt. Buffy was leaning back against Spike's chest, with his arm around her shoulder. Spike had just finished telling her everything that had happened to him in the past three months since he left.

"Why would you do that?" Buffy asked softly.

"Because I hurt you," Spike said. "I had to make sure that would never happen again. I did it for you."

"All this was for me?" Buffy asked incredulously. "All because you hurt me just once?"

"Everything I've ever done in the past three years has been for you. You just didn't want to see it that way."

Buffy sighed. "I still can't believe you would do that for me," she said softly.

"I love you, Buffy. I would do anything for you."

They sat silently for a few minutes, thinking over everything. Buffy couldn't believe it. He had gone to all that trouble to get his soul back, just so he wouldn't hurt her again. An evil, soulless vampire had actually made the choice to get his soul. And now he was human. It was all too confusing.

Spike couldn't believe that Buffy was here with him, in his arms again. This was the last thing he had expected from her. Finally he broke the silence.

"I want to start again," he told her.

"What?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.

"I want to start again. With you. I want to put everything that happened behind us."

Buffy leaned back against him again, as she thought about it. It would be nice to start again, but how could they just forget everything.

But she didn't want to hide anything from him anymore. She was tired of hiding her feelings from him and herself and being afraid of them. And she did want to just forget how she had treated him.

She had never considered his feelings at all. She had been too focused on the bad to even notice the things he did that were good. And then she remembered Willow. Sweet, loveable Willow. She had gotten so addicted to magic that it had taken over her. She had killed people and had nearly killed them.

Everyone had darkness in them, even her, and she now realized that it was what you did with it that counted the most.

She couldn't use the past against him anymore and she couldn't accuse him of being an evil, soulless thing, because he wasn't.

"I think I'd like that," she said finally.

Spike looked at her in surprise. "You would?"

"Yeah," Buffy said smiling at him. "I can't focus on the past anymore. I have to move on now."

"It's about time you realized that," Spike said playfully.

"Hey," Buffy said indignantly, hitting his arm. She sighed. "I should probably get back to the shop," she said regretfully.

"Big evil?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Giles was sent a prophecy by the Council. He's been trying to find out what it means, for the past few days."

They both stood up, looking at each other nervously.

"So…" Buffy started

"Yeah…"

"You wanna come with?" Buffy asked suddenly. "I mean, if you want to, that is."

"What about the others?" Spike asked. "I don't think they'd be happy to see me."

"Well, Xander already knows, so I don't think he'd be much trouble. And I don't thing Giles even knows about…everything. I mean, he knows we were involved, but he doesn't know about…you know."

"Count me in then," Spike said smiling at her, as they headed for the gates.

***

The bell at the front of the store rang and three heads looked up from their books to see Buffy and Spike walk in together.

"Hey, guys," Buffy said. "Sorry I just ran out on you, but there was something I had to do."

"Spike?" Giles said in disbelief. He hadn't been expecting to see him back here. It had been three months since he had left and he honestly thought that he was gone for good.

"Yeah," Spike said nervously. "Just couldn't stay away from this place."

"Giles, we need to talk," Buffy said, looking at him.

"O-of course," Giles said, finally finding his voice.

They headed to the training room together. Buffy shut the door behind them and turned to him.

"Before you say anything, I need you to just hear me out," Buffy said. "There's something I need to tell you about what happened between Spike and I before he left."

Giles sat down on the couch against the wall, knowing by the look on Buffy's face that whatever she was going to tell him wasn't good.

"After I was brought back, I felt so alone. Everyone else had their own lives, and didn't seem to notice the pain I was going through. Spike was the only one who understood. I felt comfortable with him. I could tell him everything and be myself.

I made the mistake of kissing him once…after that whole musical thing was over. He made me feel so alive. Then Willow did that spell to make us all forget who we were. I was happy then…well, happier than I was before. I had forgotten everything that had happened to me. But then it all came rushing back. And again, Spike was there.

He was always around…always saying what I needed to hear. I hated that he was always right. He always saw through me. One night we met in an alley. We had a huge fight and I found out that he could hurt me without the chip going off."

"T-the chip stopped working?" Giles asked in surprise.

"No, it still worked…just not on me. He said I came back wrong…that I wasn't human. I was so angry with him. I finally snapped…I gave in to him. I slept with him." Buffy lowered her head in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was telling Giles all this. But she had to tell him.

"I felt so dirty afterwards. I didn't want to admit what I had done. I tried to stay away from him, but I couldn't. He made me feel so alive. But I was using him. Then Riley came back. He made me realize that I couldn't keep relying on Spike for comfort. I told Spike that I couldn't love him and that I was just using him. I told him that I couldn't keep doing this to him and to myself, so I ended it.

But he didn't just go away like I hoped he would. He was still always around. I told him that he had to leave me alone, but he didn't listen. He told me that I wasn't letting myself be happy, because I was addicted to the misery. He said that if I didn't tell everyone about us, he would.

Buffy paused, wondering how she was going to tell him the rest.

"He showed up one night at my house. I had just come back from patrol and was getting ready for a bath. He came in and we shouted at each other, like usual. I think that after all I had done to him, he just snapped." Buffy stopped, as she remembered what had happened. "H-he tried to rape me."

Giles stood up suddenly. "He what?!" he shouted angrily.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled, as he started towards the door. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Let me finish."

"Buffy, you can't just let him get away with that," Giles said angrily. Buffy was the closest thing he had to a daughter and he wasn't about to let Spike get away with this.

"Giles, he tried, but I stopped him. He could've easily tried again, but he didn't."

"So, why is he back now?" Giles asked. "Is he trying to get you back?"

"No," Buffy answered. "He left because he knew that he had hurt me in the worst possible way. I think that he just proved to himself that he was nothing but a soulless, evil vampire. After everything that he had done to try to prove otherwise, to me and to himself.

He went to Africa to see a demon. The demon put him through some trials and if he passed he would be granted a wish. He went there to get his soul back…for me."

Giles just stood there in shock. "Giles? Are you okay?" Buffy asked, worried.

Giles went back over to the couch and sat down. "Yes, I fine," he said. "That's just a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it," Buffy said. "I couldn't believe it either, when he first told me." She sighed, and started to tell him the rest.

"After he passed the trials he traveled around the world, trying to put off coming back here," she said, repeating what Spike had told her outside his crypt. "He knew he would have to come back though. Then Xander found out what happened to him. Spike made him promise not to tell me, but you know Xander. He was never any good at keeping secrets. He didn't tell me what he knew exactly, but I knew something was going on, so I went to see Spike.

He knew that he would have to tell me, so he pulled me outside with him. Into the sunlight. He told me that he had asked the demon in Africa make him what he was, so he could give me what I deserved. He thought he would just get his soul back, but he was made human."

"Good lord," Giles said softly. "He's a human?"

"Yeah," Buffy said.

"And he has a soul?"

Buffy nodded. She sat down on the couch next to him. They stayed silent for a while, as they thought over everything.

They jumped suddenly when Anya opened the door and peeked in. "Giles, there's a letter for you," she said, coming in and handing it to him.

Giles looked at the letter curiously, then opened it. He read, it then looked up at them. "It's from Willow," he said. "She's coming home."

***

Please review and let me know what you think. I'll give you lots of cookies and brownies if you do ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Prophecy

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss, UPN and ME.

Sorry it's taken so long. I've just been accepted into a veterinary nursing course, so I've been using most of my time getting more experience in the local vet surgeries before the new semester starts.

A/N: A few people have mentioned that Buffy is a little uncharacteristic in this fic. When I was writing down ideas, I went over everything that happened in Season 6 and I think that if it wasn't for the fact that Buffy had been pulled out of Heaven by her friends, I would say she was being uncharacteristic then. I also thought, and everyone would probably agree with me, that she was really cruel to Spike and I think he deserves to be forgiven. At the end of the season Buffy was determined to change her attitude towards her life, her friends and Dawn. This is my take on that change.

Feedback: I love getting reviews, so if you're feeling generous, I'm feeling greedy. I'll give you a cookie and a brownie if you do ;)

Oh, and I've been nominated in the Spuffy Awards. This is the first time I've been nominated for any award, so I was really surprised about it. Please show your support and vote for me.

"I can't believe she's coming back so soon," Buffy said softly.

Giles had just finished reading the letter to them, and they now sat around the table, not knowing what to think about it.

"Is she ready to leave?" Xander asked Giles.

"Well, she's gotten very far with controlling the magic," Giles said. "And she knows she'll have to come back here sooner or later."

"What happened while I was gone?" Spike asked suddenly.

Everyone looked down sadly, as they remembered what had happened to Willow. And Tara.

Buffy sighed and told him everything that happened since he left.

"I'm sorry," Spike said sincerely, after she had finished. He had always liked the blond witch. She had always been nice to him and she had never judged him like everyone else. "So she's been in England since then?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, she's been learning to control the magic at a wiccan coven."

"She might be able to control the magic, but she's never gonna get over killing someone," Spike said.

"I know," Buffy said sadly.

"When is she getting here?" Xander asked Giles.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ring the coven to find out all the details."

Giles got up from the table and headed towards the phone.

***

"So, do you wanna get something to eat?" Buffy asked Spike, as they walked down the street together later that day.

"Yeah," Spike answered.

They headed over to the Expresso Pump and sat down at a table outside in the sun.

"So…" Spike started nervously. "I'll just go order something."

"Yeah…" Buffy said, as she watched him head over to the counter.

Buffy stared at him as he stood at the counter, waiting for their order. She couldn't believe that she was here with him. It was hard to believe that this was the same Spike. He just seemed so different now.

"You okay?" Spike asked, as he sat back down, putting their food and two cups on the table.

"Yeah…" Buffy said, snapping out of her daze.

As they ate, Buffy couldn't help but stare at him. It just felt so strange sitting there with him, in the bright sunlight.

"What?" Spike asked suddenly, noticing her staring at him.

"Huh…?"

"You keep staring at me." He noted.

"Oh…it's just…you in the sunlight. It's gonna take some getting used to." Buffy said, her face turning red.

"It took a while for me to get used to it too." Spike said. "I went to a beach during the day for the first time in over a hundred years. I forgot all about the sunburn and I was sore for a week."

Buffy started laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny," Spike said, in mock outrage. "I don't think I slept for more than two hours a night that week, I was in so much bloody pain."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, trying to stifle her giggles. "I can just picture you though…all red…" She burst out laughing again.

Spike couldn't help but laugh with her. After they finally managed to control themselves, Spike looked up at her and smiled.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Buffy looked down. "Yeah, well there hasn't really been anything to be happy about lately."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Spike agreed. "Are you okay about Willow coming back?"

Buffy looked up at him. "I think so…yeah. I mean she's still my best friend. I can't just ignore her."

"But after everything she did, how deep she got into the dark magicks, do you think she could ever just go back to being the same old Willow?"

"No, but that's why she needs us. To show her that we still love her no matter what she did. And it wasn't all her fault."

"Yeah, I would've liked to have a go with that Warren idiot," Spike said.

After they finished eating, they both stood up.

"So…you want me to walk you home?" Spike asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Buffy said with a smile and they headed off.

So, are you gonna meet Willow at the airport tomorrow?" Spike asked, as they approached the front porch of Buffy's house.

"Yeah, Giles is gonna pick me up tomorrow morning," Buffy answered. She stopped in front of the door and turned to face him. "You wanna come in for a while?" She asked. "I'm sure Dawn wouldn't mind seeing you."

"Sure," Spike said smiling, as they opened the door and stepped inside.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'm actually working more on one of my other stories, Intervention Redux, which should be finished soon.

Please review and let me know what you think. I'll give you a cookie and a brownie if you do. Ohhhh, and a Spikebot!!! Hee! ;)


End file.
